bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Only Life We Waste
We Were Never Safe Debrief Click. As they arrived from their encounter, Nori held the door open for his mistress. Inwardly, he was searching the house for everyone's spiritual signature. Would anyone find it strange that they'd been gone for that long? Of course... He did think of an excuse already. It was plausible enough for him to use it and not warrant suspicion. Or, at least, he hoped so. Fuki-sama and I sensed a strange spirit not too far from the house, so we left to check it out. Of course, he would also need to explain why they needed to move... And he'd have to go and get Mitsune from the neighbor's house and bring her with them; and then he'd need to keep Mitsune and Shiro from killing eachother. So much trouble... Fuki turned to Nori after entering "Get your things together quickly." Mentally, she projected a message to Onoskelis. It was an order to kill Tereya once they've reached Hueco Mundo. Once she is out of the picture, Nori would be hers and Bael wouldn't know where they were. But... what of the child? She cringed at the thought of keeping such a sickly, saliva-covered thing. Children were such disgusting things. Sticky hands, drooly mouths, constantly crying about something or another that didn't really have any meaning... But she wasn't totally merciless. She wouldn't outright kill a defenseless child. Perhaps she could "accidentally" leave it behind and simply teleport Onoskelis and Nori out. That would be good. And if Nori objected, Fuki had her power. She could make him forget he ever had them to begin with. Make him believe he has only had her from the point that Bael was defeated. Yes... a well-layed out plan. She was a genius beyond measure. "All right, you've got some explaining to do, and I mean right now." Tereya's voice was the first to greet them. She was leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest, her hair hanging partially over her eyes. She had a slight frown on her face, eyes half-lidded. A cigarette was lit, stuck out of her mouth as if it were a simple piece of straw. Beside her, Shiro gazed at the two with unblinking and wide eyes, expression unreadable... and a little bit eerie. Nori used the excuse he had prepared. "Fukienzeru-sama and I sensed a strange reiatsu, so we went to investigate. It ended up being someone who's going to war with Bael. He warned us to leave before we get involved, and we decided we should. That's all." Nori glanced at his daughter. She wasn't staring at him, right...? If she did, he'd get the feeling that he did something wrong, and would probably start to panic. Fukienzeru clarified "A Disease. It wasn't a someone or a he. It was a disease. Nothing more, nothing less." Her expression was stern and serious. She spoke the truth. Pestilence took the shape of a man, but in truth he was nothing more than a walking sack filled with the most virulent pathogen ever to be discovered. And it had spared their lives. "Well, we're not moving immediately." Tereya said firmly. "Trizzy and Bail haven't gotten back from their little art trip for their daughter. We're gonna have to wait for them first before we go anywhere." Truth be told, she immediately resented what Nori had said. Was he asking them to leave their home.... again? It felt as if they had just settled in, and yet fate just seemed to fuck with them even more than usual. "I'm sorry, Nami... I don't want to move either, but when Tristeza and Bailarin get back, we are moving. I don't want my family to die or get infected with some disease. We can move back once this is all over." Nori didn't look as commanding as he was trying to be. One insult from Tereya, and he would undoubtably cave. Fuki's eye twitched when Nori called Tereya "Nami". She knew Tereya's name and thus wondered if Nami was a romantic nickname of sorts. The thought burned in her like a poison of envy. "I'm going to count you to that." Tereya said evenly, closing her eyes and tilting back her head. "We just got to this damn place, and I'm sure as hell not going to leave it so soon just because shit hit the fan." At this, Shiro averted her hawk-like gaze slowly, her hair covering her expression once again to shadow her emotion. "You're going to be regretting saying that when one of us is on the verge of dying." "Huh?" Tereya cocked an eyebrow at him using her index and middle finger to take the cigarette from her lips. She exhaled a steady cloud of smoke. "The fuck's that supposed to mean? Am I not supposed to want returning here after we deal with this problem?" Nori lowered his gaze. He looked slightly wounded. He raised his left arm to rub his right, and stared disheartedly at the floor. "I'm sorry... Nevermind..." Fuki muttered while reaching the top of the stairs "Don't be..." She entered Onoskelis' room and detailed the events that had ocurred while she was gone. "Mhm...." Due to the "Nevermind" he had tacked on, Tereya decided to let it go. However, she did pass a rather calm look towards Nori's direction. "But.... was anything said to happen after we leave for....wherever?" "What do you mean...?" Nori asked quietly. Was she asking about the war? Or where they were heading to? "I mean, what are we going to do after we leave? And where exactly will we be staying?" "I... I thought you said we weren't leaving..." "What--" Now Tereya was staring at Nori with a dumbfounded look, mouth slightly agape for a moment. Then, she slapped a palm to her face. "No, no, I'm not that stupid, Princess. When I said--" She raised her index and middle fingers on each hand in order to emphasize quotation marks. "--''leaving'', I meant abandoning this place completely." "Oh... Well, I don't know. Let's go up and ask Fuki-sama about it..." Nori dismissed himself from the awkwardness of his conversation with his wife and hurried up the stairs. Hopefully, Fukienzeru would have the answers he didn't. He didn't like being asked for information he didn't have; it was like going on jeopardy and not winning a single cent. "What?" Tereya placed her hands onto her waist, giving Nori a rather skeptical stare as she followed after him. "You wanna kiss her in front of me this time?" Nori lowered his head, and didn't reply. It was fairly obvious that she was implying Shiro had watched them, which meant that was the reason the girl was mad at him. He didn't blame her. Nori was a horrible father, and a horrible husband. Once they reached the door, Nori raised his hand and knocked on the door three times, very loudly. The Tension Snaps Fuki asked loudly "What is iiit?" Nori opened the door and entered immediately. He looked up towards Fukienzeru, a look of concern drawn on his face. "Nami would like to know what realm we're going to and what we're going to do once we get there, Fukienzeru-sama." She smirked "Hueco Mundo and throw an orgy. There." Tereya wasn't amused by the last words Fuki had spoken. In fact, the even stare on her face would've been similar to that of saying the words "You are fucking shitting me". She wasn't hesitant in voicing this, either. "Oh, you are so goddamn funny I forgot to bust a gut." She drawled. "Seriously, what the hell are we supposed to be doing when we get there?" Fuki shrugged "Pray Bael and Pestilence kill each other? What would YOU recommend we do? Twiddle our thumbs and cry?" The man standing inbetween them both didn't know how to act or what to say. What was he? The buffer zone? He was torn between the two sides of the argument. While still keeping to himself, he allowed himself to gaze at Onoskelis, to see how she was doing, and then to Shiro, for the same reason. Shiro herself was now gazing with widened eyes at Nori. However, they simply lacked any emotion. It was as if she was a simple doll controlled by some unknown force. She folded her hands behind her back, eyes tilting to the side. There wasn't even any childhood innocence showing within those soulless pits. What was going on inside of her head....? "....Pray Bael and Pestilence kill each other." Tereya raised her hands up, an expression of mock amazement onto her face. "What a great idea! Even though Bael is after us, let's just hope that this Pestilence guy walks right in front of him and let us live for a few seconds more! There's NOTHING wrong with that plan!" Immediately, she slapped her hands back on her hips and fixed an annoyed glare at Fukienzeru's direction. Fuki turned to Nori "I'm bored with her again. If you people want to, we could go to Soul Society for help though I doubt they'd be too keen to help me." Nori ignored the both of them. He wasn't about to take a side in the argument and get one of them to hate him. Instead, he sat on the floor and extended both arms towards Shiro: a sign for a hug. She was starting to creep him out. It was time to make her cute again. There was no change in Shiro's demeanor. Instead, she walked calmly towards Nori and embraced the man, arms wrapping around her shoulders. Her arms were rather cold, almost like ice to the skin. In fact, her whole body seemed to be taken over by a wintery presence, one that would've sent chills down the spine of the person who was now in contact with her. Silently, Tereya thanked Nori for refusing to take sides. She even gave him an affirmatory, but discreet nod in order to express her approval. However, she was also biting her lip in disdain. "Ms. Teen Queen, we all know what we've got to do now. Right now, all we're doing is running from Bael, letting ourselves being cornered. Sooner or later, he's just going to push all of us into a corner and pick us off in a matter of seconds. Now I don't know about you.... but I'm really not about to risk shit like that. We're pushed right into the gunfire, so we might as well take up our arms now." Fuki frowned "Strange. You doubt the best course of action to take to save your family, yet are prepared to take the one that is guranteed to get them killed. Shinigami mothers are oh so curious." Nori held Shiro in front of him and tilted her head up like he usually did, just so he could see her pretty little face. "Shiro... is everything okay? What's wrong?" He asked, the concern extremely evident in his voice. "....she keeps hurting me, Daddy...." Shiro's voice was sullen, low, and whispering. Her widened, unreadable eyes stared directly into Nori's without blinking in even the slightest manner. "She won't leave me alone.... she keeps telling me how worthless you are.... how you can't do anything to protect me... how easy you fall to their charm. She's always laughing in my ear, making fun of me for crying whenever something happens to me. She even screams at me for being so pathetic.... why won't she leave us alone....?" Tereya slightly winced at the words Shiro spoke. However, knowing that Nori was taking care of her allowed her to keep her focus onto Fuki. She allowed herself to smile in a sarcastic manner. "Oho, right, and your idea of delaying the fucking inevitable's a much better plan? Please, Queen. Do me a favor and spare me the bullshit." Fuki scowled at her "I don't like that tone, girl. I'd suggest you change it quick. I am the one letting your family be safe, after all." "Daddy will always be here for you." As Nori gazed into Shiro's eyes, his own held confidence and determination. "Daddy will always protect you. He's willing to die for you. Sasha's just a little bit cranky because she's trapped inside Mommy. Mommy did something and now she's completely powerless. The next time she picks on you, let her know that you have Daddy to protect you." "You're not my fucking mother, thank you very much." Tereya quipped, a rather angered tone of her own showing in her own voice. "So, would you do me the honor and..." Immediately, She held one of her hands up, the palm facing her slightly turned head. Her middle finger was immediately stuck up, and if she had been closer, it would've been right in front of Fukienzeru's face. "...piss off?" "Thank you...Daddy...." With that, Shiro moved to embrace his neck once again, her eyes finally closing. Immediately, Tereya's hand extended forth with a jerk uncontrollably and grabbed Fuki's face. Everyone in the room burst into flames as the house was engulfed in a whirlwind of what looked like bloody air. A large red eye watched from above as a voice echoed out "FUKI! I'M HOOOME~" A wide grin formed under the eye as it cloned itself, forming a malicious face staring down at them. Fuki's eyes widened and she glared back at Tereya "You bitch! I'll tear you in two!" As she prepared raised her hand to slash off Tereya's face with elongating claws, a red chain restrained her wrist. Onoskelis merely exclaimed "Fukienzeru-sama!" Bael laughed down at them and commented "Tereya... My sweet, dear Tereya... And here I thought you were on my side. Well, I suppose a fitting end for a turncoat is in order." Nori held Shiro tight against himself and attempted to use kogeru to bring them both out of the vortex. If he could only get her to safety, then everything would be okay! He focused hard, shut his eyes tight, and planned to use kogeru to bring them as far away as possible. He only felt a light stinging all inside himself. Bael had negated the use of Demonic abilities. He grinned "Let's take this to a little more private spot, shall we? I know just the place..." And just as soon as they could think, they were in Hell... again. Reunion Tristeza looked around boredly, gazing into the skies above them, dark and cloudy. Walking down the sidewalks of pavemented roads, her eyes going to a irritated wife; Bailarin, who was holding the hand of her daughter: Adalina. Everything had been just fine, Adalina was likely to get an opening for the Art Institute in Tokyo, she was going to be a very talented and appreciated girl around there. However... soon after, Tristeza and her had placed themselves into a debacle over if she should train her spiritual power any. She had figured that her daughter; being a spiritual being should know such things. Bailarin however, disagreed. Thus... their current prediciment, the silent treatment. "Bailar..." Speaking quietly in a pleading manner as she looked back towards her miffed and irritated wife. "..." the silence being the reply. "Come on hun, please talk to me..." Again, another pleading offer... nothing. Sighing momentarily, she wouldn't stop till Bailarin did at last forgive her. Adalina just kept quiet, eyes forward the whole time, with a soft smile on her lips due to the acceptance into the academy.﻿ They suddenly felt it. A mediocre presence, but still... it was definately a Demon. A dark-skinned child with dark eyes and horns smirked down at them "Yo. Lord Bael sends his regards, ladies." Soon later, another demon appeared in a burst of black flames, Dareba. Dark skinned as well, large horns on her head, and a rather lengthy tail, ending in a sickle. "Ya' coulda' wai'ed... I wan' in the fun." Large claymore, around 10ft held on her shoulder, a grin on her lips, half of her face covered by the unnatural pink hair. "Dese the punks?" She pointed her sword towards the group. Tristeza frowned as she scanned the two new appearances infront of her. Immediately she snapped her fan to her wrist, "Who the heck are you two...?" Tristy had no recolation of the Hell War, nor the events going on. Bailarin however, knew too well the presences of another being with demon blood, as she had it in her as well. "I suggest the affairs of Hell stay out of my family's life." Bailarin's tongue spitting out poison, she hid her daughter behind her as a natural instinct kicked in. "And Bael is dead, Fukienzeru reigns now, or have you forgotten?" The young Demon mocked "The hell are you doing here, Dareba? Weren't you one of Fukienzeru's pets?" Dareba grinned manevolently, tilting her head, "Maybe so." "Choo got a pwoblem?" The hair not covering her eye darted to the other demon. "I was here ta' warn dese idiots... to keep the lil' giwlie safe." One free hand finger pointing towards the hidden Adalina. "Never speak of Hell lightly..." Dareba laughed, "Ya' gonna be dere soon." Dareba swung the back of her armored leg towards the figure. Atleast to get him back from the group. "If choo two wan', ya' can have him... I can pwotect Adawina." "Kay?" Smiling with a manic dazzle as she performed her tech. Bailarin would probably do such. Even as he blocked the kick, the small Demon was sent tumbling back, hitting a wall hard. He was clearly no match for Dareba. He choked out "You bitch..." He turned to Bailarin and Tristeza "Your Hell-Hunter buddies have been captured and if you want to see them alive again you will come with me to Hell this instant! That is Bael's message!" Dareba grinned, tapping her sword on the ground repeatedly with it's tip. Tilting it on it's side playfully. Her form now next to Adalina's. She offered a playful wink, "Hey cutie." Clearly... Dareba was intrested in the protectee. Adalina on the other hand, just hid behind her mother. Blushing lightly from the attention, what was a thirteen year old girl to do? Tristeza and Bailarin nodded, "Then take us there." "And if this is a trap, which... I'm betting it is." Bailarin being the speaker, getting close to the demon messanger, and picking him up by the collar, "I'll rip that weak spine out of your throat, you got me?" The look in his eyes oozing dominance and seriousness in her gaze, as well as body presence. They were ready to go to Hell. The Demon gulped and nodded, sweat pouring down it's face as he stared into Bailarin's eyes, frightened intensely. Taking their hands, he teleported them to Hell via Kogeru. Then the real fun began. How Far We've Fallen.... As soon as they arrived, their bodies locked up. Bael greeted warmly as they stood, in a circle, around him. The circle was composed of: Sadow, Elizabet', Shade, Fukienzeru, Onoskelis, Nori, Tereya, Shiro, the Cardinals, and now them. The Demon hurried back to his master's side "Th-There, milord... There you go. I brought them, see? Did I do good? Yes?" Bael looked annoyed by the pestering young Demon "Yes, yes... Now scurry off, bug, before I squish you." He nodded and ran off fearfully. Bael grinned "My heart is warmed by such a wide reunion. Seriously, who isn't here? Sadow, Shade, the planty Hell-Hunter and his family... The lesbo Hell-Hunters, my old Cardinal traitors, and big mama FUUUUKIIII~" He waved his arms dramatically at Fukienzeru, who was tied up by the limbs against raised irons like the others. She held her nose high, her eyes closed like a spoiled girl "Hmph. You may kill me, Bael, but don't call me fat." Bael laughed loudly and sadistically "Oh sweet Christ! I am so fucking jolly right now! They're all here, right down to the number." "Oh, good, your happy now?" Bailarin hissed, "Are you so petty you need to gloat? Are you that insecure?" "Has death warped you so badly you act like one of your puppets?" Bailarin quirked her lips, "... your only different cause you think you're still in charge." "We got Fuki out to take you down; you should have stayed in the hole you were in." Her words biting out, she was so ready to kill him again. She had a family, and she didn't want them in this. Nori's either. Tristy's eyes went from each of the chained individuals, this wasn't looking good. Dareba stood beside her protectee, Adalina looked around worringly. "Bael. You fucking piece of shit. Let the innocent ones go. It's the ones who fought that battle you want to kill right? The let the others go. If you want, I'll sell you my soul for them. Or are you that sadistic and cruel?" Shade growled in frustration. It's not their fault...What's a soul to so many innocent people? Shiro was certainly scared. Locked within the cold chains with her father, she was stuck clinging onto him as the conversation went on. "D...dad...." She whispered fearfully, shutting her eyes and resting her head onto his chest. She wanted it all to go away.... the chains.... the fire... the despair of the situation.... couldn't anyone make it go away? Couldn't anyone help them? It seemed so hopeless.... were they all going to die....? Then, her eyes fell to Tereya.... and her pupils shrank with shock. Arms chained over her head and most of her body lying on the floor (with chains keeping her torso and partially her legs pinned), the woman's hair was being overshadowed by her eyes. Sweat was falling down the showable parts of her skin, and it seemed like her body was shivering a little despite the heat. If one could look, one would've seen her eyes blank and wide with terror, her mouth quivering. Occasionally, she struggled against the chains in a vain effort to get free, but otherwise this was her overall condition. She had acted tough, brave, and violent in the face of death before. But now, memories of her past life came to mind, flashbacks smashing against the fabric of her brain. She was chained down, at the mercy of a most hated enemy.... again. And there was nothing she could do. Her husband was in no better shape. Even in spite of the brave words he gave his daughter only moments before, Nori was now a broken, pathetic, empty husk of a man. His face showed no emotions; only blankness, as he hung limply in the chains. The slight rising and falling of his chest and how he blinked every so often were the only implications that he was alive. Nori was blocking everything out. Nori wasn't there at the moment. Nori could just live inside his head. Bael struck a pose as an announcer voice rung out to the crowd around them. They were in the Hall of the Court of 72 Princes, where Sadow had sold his soul for a second time. The announcer boomed "Visitors and spectators alike, take note of this momentous event as your Lord and Master stands on high, playing track three..." At this, I Can't Decide by the Scissor Sisters played. Bael danced to it while singing along. When the following lyrics played, he proceeded to mock his captives in the following ways: "Oh I could throw you in the Lake~" He splashed a bucket of ice-cold water in Tereya's face, earning a gasping hiss and a violent jerk against her chains. "Or feed you poisoned birthday cake~" He splashed a cake into Sadow's face. "I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gooone~" He pinched Fukienzeru's cheeks while puckering his lips, his face inches from hers. "Oh I could bury you alive~" He poured dirt and sand on Nori, filling his clothes. "But you might crawl out with a knife and kill me~" He summoned a large cleaver and waved it before Shori threateningly, an insane look on his face. At the sharp dagger close to her face, all the young girl could do was tense up and stare at the blade with widened eyes. "When I'm sleeping, that's why~" He dropped the cleaver and hugged her tightly, ignoring the short yelp of "DAD!" and twirling her around like she was his own daughter with the same manic grin on his face. They twirled in circles on and on as the final lyrics played out "I can't decide whether you should live or die. Oh you'll probably go to Heaven. Please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why my heart feels dead inside. It's cold and hard and petrified! Lock the doors and close the blinds, we're going for a ride!" As the song ended he tossed the girl in front of her mother, continuing a small jig as the crowd laughed at the pathetic captives, helpless to Bael's ridicule. Elizabet' stared at Sadow with despair written all over her face. So this was Bael, the one who started Sadow's torment in his life. It was true how he described. He was a monster. A pompous monster, but a monster nonetheless. Bailarin glared towards him, "I'll kill you." Her rage building, spiritual pressure evident around her. He was threatening her family, he had kidnapped her friends. The words simple, the next step he took towards her, her daughter, or her wife, would result in her immediate show of force. Tristeza was doing the same, but she took notice of her wife's rage, the upload of pressure increasing. What did this freak want so badly? Why couldn't he just get to the point so she could whipe that smug look off his face. Adalina hugged Dareba tightly, the demon in question also leering. This man used to be king? It was laughable. Shade grimiced as his allies suffered. If I didn't know the rules here in Hell, I'd cheat my way out of this to save everyone. Alas, my Quincy-like skills are meaningless in this place. "Come now, oh Ruler of the Tar-Pits of Hell, can you not spare a moment to hear the plea of a prisoner?" he choked those words, trying not to betray a smile. Pain. Humiliation. Embarrassment. Fear. Anger. This was all what Shiro should've been feeling, even as she was thrown cruelly on the ground in front of her mostly-comatose mother. She pushed herself up to her hands and knees, eyes widened and pupils shrunken. All she could hear was the taunting laughter of the unknown faces around her, the strangers that only Bael knew himself. Slowly, with the weight of the chains gone from her person thanks to the former monarch's "rescue", she stood free and able to move at will. However, despite whether they were chained or not, even she could tell she would not be free from him. She had no Zanpakutō of her own; therefore, she could not challenge an entity so powerful as the man that was torturing her family. However, there was one thing she could do. Her parents were far too gone, their fears overwhelming their sanity quite easily. But the Moreado family seemed to hold it together through anger and hatred for their captor. She wanted to help them, to ensure that she was still there to suffer right beside them. Without hesitation, she sprinted into a run towards Tristeza, Bailarin, Adalina, and Dareba, not thinking of anyone else. Bael used Kogeru to get in front of her and lift her up by her neck chokingly "And where do you think you're going, little one? I'm far from done-" Before he could finish, his arms burst into an explosion of black blood, muscle and bone fragments falling everywhere. From across the arena, Sloth was sweating and panting profusely "Damn... That single hit... Was all I could do...? Dammit..." Envy exclaimed "Sloth, lookout!" Before Sloth could even turn remark that he was unnable to move, Bael had plunged his free hand into Sloth chest, tearing out the former Cardinal's heart and holding it high like a trophy. It quirted out the last bit of blood it contained and dripped down Bael;'s arm and onto his face. Blood dripped down Sloth's mouth as his eyes dimmed and closed, his body going limp. Tears streamed down Envy's face as her former crush was killed right before her and she could not do a thing to so much as warn him. Bael grinned "What about you, Pride? You were my most faithful servant back when you were in power." Pride grimaced "Tch. Stop acting as if Sloth is dead. He is bound to this realm and your will. In the end, there is nothing you can do to me. I can take pain, can you take boredom? For if it is a loud, blood-curdling scream you are wishing to hear, you will sadly be disappointed." At this, he turned his head away from Bael, who grinned maniacally "Are you sure...?" At this, he crushed the heart that was in his hand. Using his Demonic magic, he connected the fates of Sloth's heart and Pride's together so that once Sloth's heart had been crushed, so was Pride's. He jerked in place, coughing blood repeatedly. The crowd cheered on, loving the gore and mercilessness Bael was displaying for their pleasure. A true-blue crowd pleaser, not a King. Though Nori's face didn't indicate any emotion, his insides were in termoil. Shiro... Had run to the Maraedo family? What was wrong with him..? Did she not believe him when he said he'd protect her with his life..? But, then... He was a failure as a father, anyways. Why would she believe him? She was better off with the neighboring family. They could take better care of her than he could. Nori eyed Envy. His first... crush? Maybe. But he love was unrequited for the first few months they'd known eachother. Eventually, he got lucky and met someone else, and when she was ready to accept his heart, he could no longer give it to her. Such a sad story. However, it did make him slightly angry that she was getting sad over her former crush. Especially since he had tried to kill them all; including her. He hung there, limply, and silently, but Nori still observed all. "I have to get to her...." As soon as Bael's hand was released from her throat, Shiro dropped to the ground immediately, scrambling on her feet and continuing to run away from it all. She pushed away the sight of Sloth's blood being spilled onto the ground, the terror of Bael holding up his enemy's dripping heart, and the overall shouts of the crowd. "Adalina...!" She shouted hoarsely, immediately taking the last few strides in order to grasp the girl into a hug. "Are.... you all right....?!" As she watched her daughter embrace what would've been considered to be one of her best friends, Tereya almost allowed herself to breathe in relief. For a moment, she forgot the chains that bound her as she attempted to raise herself up from the ground. However, her heart stopped when she once again felt the cold steel tug against her and pull her back down to the ground. Sweat fell down her face, and she closed her eyes tightly. The feeling of being trapped was closing in on her quite quickly, a panic similar to claustrophobia crawling across her nerves. However, another feeling was slowly crawling up to her mind: anger. Though fear was overriding it, her own bitterness at the situation was starting to swim up to the surface of her mind. She gritted her teeth in a snarl, her lightless eyes narrowing into a glare. The bastard attempted to hurt her daughter. He needed to pay. She needed to break out of these accursed chains! Dareba let go of the scared Adalina, but this didn't prevent the girl from watching the fight, and screaming out. Her mind racing, "I'm alright!" Hugging Shiro back strongly. Dareba frowned as she looked at the show... but, she had other jobs at hand. Like freeing her mistress Fukienzeru. That was a lie. She was far from okay. She was losing her mind. Her pupils dilating, her eyes shaking, her very being sinking into mania. Die On Your Feet, or Live On Your Knees? Bailarin howled in rage, "That's it!" "Your gonna die fallen king!" The look of a beast in her eyes, this was done for, "I'm gonna eat your heart out, you son of a bitch!" She summoned her two swords, Zanpakuto and Hell-Blade. On each of the sword's tips, a Cero began to form, Bailarin let them both loose, aimed directly at the the floor of the stadium. But there was something that only Tereya and Nori would catch on to. She wasn't aiming to hurt anyone, even if it looked it. She muttered the words under lips, "Baile Cero." The reflecting Cero. Their direction would break the chains holding Tereya. If the citazens of Hell wanted a show, she'd make sure they'd get the best show of their life. The second fall of their King. Tristeza grimaced as well, snapping open her Zanpakuto, a clawed fan, she frowned, swinging it downward to summon a Bala in slicing fashion, hoping to cut the Hell-King in two. And more importantly; be a distraction. Bael was cut down by the balas, but quickly regenerated, his black blood returning to his wounds quickly. He smirked at Trsteza's efforts "Moron! How are you going to kill me?! You won last time thanks to her!" He pointed at Fukienzeru and continued "Now that she is gone from your hopes, how can you dare hope to defeat me?!" SNAP! The chains that dangled Tereya's wrists within took the full brunt of the Cero. She grimaced at the feeling of the heat against her skin, but found strength within herself when she heard the metal creak for a split second before shattering like glass. With her hands free, the phobia was pressed back just a fraction more. Without having to think about it, she grasped the chains that held her body in place and ripped them away, sliding free from the cold metal. As she stood up, she breathed heavily, sweat beading onto her face. But now, she could stand with pride and defiance, staring her enemy on even ground. She was free once more.... and she was going to make every use of that freedom to kill Bael. But first, she had to pull the rest of them out of the fire she had just climbed out of. Immediately, she thrust out hands towards her husband's chains and ripped them away, stopping once they were loose enough for him to break out of himself. She bent over him, one of her hands laying themselves onto her cheek. She studied him carefully, a thoughtful frown on her face. Judging from her view, Nori looked....dead. His eyes were blank, and his body was as stiff as a corpse. Was the guy even alive? Tristeza smirked, now thrusting her fan into the air several times, sending out an endless wave of Bala in shard form. "Shut up already!" Man, this idiot loved to hear himself talk. Bailarin on the other hand, was grinning all too contently, vanishing with the aid of Sonido, she appeared above, and somewhat behind Bael, charging and sending down two more Cero to crush Bael in a combination attack. Tereya's job was at hand. They were now the distractions. Dareba grimaced, where the heck was Fukienzeru...? She had been sent by her to protect the girl. But where was she now? Scanning over the area; in hopes to find Fuki someplace. To free her mistress... or atleast, in hopes of atleast knowing she lived. Adalina was now safe with Shiro and she... for the time. Bael smirked and did a spinning movement, the hot coals under his bare feet being shot around from his movement. He back-handed away each oncoming energy blast that was sent his way, almost like a dance. Shade cursed himself for being unable to fight back against the injustices his friends suffered. I wish I never fell for the Vice-King's trap. God...Please. Show Yourself, or if not, let me become what I once was...Let me become a fallen hero to fight the evil here. I wish I was a hell-Hunter again, if only for a moment. The anger wrapped itself in his mind, yet it seemed clear what he had to do. Nori wouldn't meet his wife's eyes. With Bael supressing his Demonic traits, he was... useless. He had no abilities. No Hell-Blade. No strength. He was as worthless as a regular plus; which, really, he could alost feel himself degrading into. The moment he dropped from his chains, Nori crumpled to the floor, laying belly-down under the stare of his wife. "C'mon, up you go...." Instead of attacking, Tereya took the time to hoist Nori up over her shoulders and take him to a safer distance. Since she couldn't use Kogeru, she had to utilize a Shunpo to exceed her speed. She set him in a secluded corner of the area. "Damn, Princess.... you look like shit...." She commented grimly, putting on a small smile. "Stay right here.... I'll be back." Hoping that wouldn't be a lie, she immediately kicked into a Shunpo into the front of the trapped Fukienzeru. Fuki was slightly surprised to see Tereya. Was she here to set her free? The bitch... SHE was the reason all of this had started. But there were more important things now. She would deal with Tereya later, right now her troubles were Bael and his mysterious, profound ability to control Hell despite it's Empress' wishes. An amused smile crossed Tereya's face as she approached Fukienzeru, hands on the waist for a moment. "Gee, Drama Queen, don't you look a bit better to tolerate?" She remarked, walking closer and raising her hands to grasp the chains. "It's a real shame I just can't leave you there to hang for a while, but apparently it's going to be better for all of us if you were sitting on the chair, don't you think?" Then, bracing herself, she ripped off the chains that secured her enemy's body in place. She walked past her "Tch. Bitch, don't get me started." At this, she used Kogeru to get behind Bael and summoned a double-bladed sword to slice down his spine, which quickly regenerated. He whirled around to backhand her away. "A little help here? Anyone? Not like Bael can kill me with a look anymore. Wife of Nori, may I ask you to free me?" Shade looked in Tereya's direction, fear resounding in his voice. Nori looked much like his daughter. His knees were pulled up against his chest, he was huddled hard against the corner of the arena, an his eyes were overshadowed by his bangs. He was still watching the battle. How couldn't he? He thought it was completely hopeless and vain to fight like they were, but it did decide his fate, and the fate of his friends and family. His wife. The guy who owed him a soda from long ago. "Huh?" Now there was a voice she didn't recognize. Immediately, Tereya turned her head towards the sound of the voice. A slight frown came across her face at his tone. However, she didn't waste any time in using another Shunpo to get over and stand in front of him, arms folded in front of her. "May I ask you to free me?" She remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Gee, who am I'' to use that mouth of yours, boy?" The last sentence was said on a teasing remark, even as she brought out her sword in order to cut his chains. "Thanks for that. And I'm sorry for being rude." Shade said, snapping his fingers. "How about as repayment, I protect the kids while you guys pummel the ever loving crap out of Bael? Not like I can fight him anyway." at the comment, he smiled. "Want me to protect the sad sack over there while I'm at it?" ''SLASH! "Thanks for the offer...." The woman replied casually, tilting her head to the side and lowering her sword as the chains were cut. "But I've got other people to free. Plus, my family's my responsibility. You should be worrying about your life rather than my relatives'." She turned away and started jogging off in order to free the rest of the prisoners. It was a lot.... but once it was over, it would be all the worthwhile. Bailarin frowned, "I'm so sick... and tired... of people trying to ruin my family's lives." Rage boiling itself into her blood, Bael was hers... she was going to scatter his spiritual remains across the world. "Release My Inner Demons, Lobo Aparejo!" Bright yellow pressure began to fill the immediate area around her, coccooning itself around her being. Tristeza was soon doing the same, looking to Tereya and then to Dareba that stated, Protect our children. '' ''"Desfibradora, Cry My Goddess!" ''Words now spoken, her own form began to bring about a crackling cyan energy, ripping the ground around her upward. Both of them releasing to destroy this man once and for all. Dareba on the other hand, took Tristeza's glance, and covered the two children with her body, hoping to shield them from the ever growing spiritual pressure in the area. "Choo two stay down." Her tail encircling around them both. She had seen Fukienzeru alive, and all that mattered now as accomplishing her mission. Even if it cost her, her very existance. It's all that mattered. A lone, mysterious man with white hair watched from a distance. "...Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Ten, Twelve, a Hundred, a Thousand, Ten Thousand..." He was surveying each person in the colloseum, somehow able to identify each and every single Demon one by one in milliseconds. An aide next to him was kneeling down and asked "Akihiro-sama... Do you give the order." Akihiro smirked "No. Not yet. Just a bit longer. I wanna see their resolve first." The aide looked up with a puzzled expression "...Sir? Why are you so interested in these weaklings, might I ask?" Akihiro chuckled to himself "Do not be so quick to judge, Gaap. You Demons are always so judgemental on ''who is more powerful than who. You should hear yourself, it really does get quite irritating." The Demon bowed in shame "My sincerest apologies, Akihiro-sama. Pardon my curiosity." Akihiro shook his head "No, it is alright to be curious. After all, I am curious myself about these people. I'd be a hypocrite if I said being curious was wrong. I take an interest in these people because of their undying will. Their defiance against an impossible force. Or perhaps... it is because my brother is with them. Too difficult to tell, really." Gaap raised a brow "Do you wish to recruit them?" Akihiro chuckled at this question "Recruit? I never recruit anyone, Gaap. They follow me of their own free will, just as these people will. But for now, let us watch. At least until I have seen enough." Bael summoned a pair of blades after backhanding Fuki through a pillar. The hilts of the large blades sprouted chains that dug into Bael's wrists, merging with his veins and, thus, connecting him to his weapons physically. He took a battle stance while grinning madly, ready to dice the two former Hell-Hunter Arrancar into pieces. Bailarin was the first to lunge forward, her new form burrowing through the thick cloud of spiritual pressure around her. Now appearing as a human armored-wasp, razor sharp claws extended to pierce the face off of Bael's smug smirk. Tristeza soon after summoned a burst of Sonido, appearing directly behind Bael. Then to his left... then to his right. All at the same time; each an equally powered clone. All extending their chakrams foward to slash and gut the fallen Hell-King. Dareba continued to hold the girls, Adalina whimpering. She was terrified... scared to death of this. "Make the screaming go away... make it all go away." "The voices, the yelling..." Adalina had tears trickling in her eyes as Shiro and Dareba held her. Whimpering from all the events. Your worthless... no on loves you, they're protecting you because of orders... Adalina didn't believe it, and she hugged the two tightly. She wish it could all go away. And this be one of her nightmares. What could Shiro say at that moment? There was no words that could force away what was obviously real. She could not pick Adalina up and hurl her from this nightmarish realm. There was no words that would comfort her and remain true to their nature. And so, she remained silent and held Adalina tighter. She was thankful for Dareba's own embrace around them both, for it was the only thing that was keeping her from doing something she would've regretted. Her blank eyes stared at the battle. "Win...." She urged silently. "Kill him...." SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! Meanwhile, Tereya wasted no time in slashing the other prisoners' chains. Now, they were all freed within seconds. Smirking triumphantly, the woman turned back to face Bael, using one more Shunpo to get behind him. With Tristeza's clone ability, he would most likely be expecting the real Tristeza and not her. She could deliver a crucial blow and make all of their jobs a lot easier. With her cutting edge pointed towards flesh, Tereya swung it in an effort to bifuricate Bael. Shade could do little as those he cared for, and the ones they loved, fought a battle in a war that he had hoped was over. "Sadow! Are you and your girlfriend ok?" He asked, praying for the better of two choices. "....." In his neverending selfishness, Nori was both even more distraught and depressed that no one had been dispatched or volunteered to protect him or check on him. Though, he did suppose they had other things to do... It still hurt him. Bael roared furiously, knocking back all of his attackers in a whirlwind of red energy. He spat black blood on the hot coal ground, sizzling upon impact. He frowned at them "You all have my eternal contempt." He extended his arms out at them, Sadow and Elizabet's eyes widening in horror. Bael smirked "Die now. I command you." A pair of red eyes formed on his palms as he began to laugh manically. Suddenly, however, a beam of white light struck through the colloseum in a straight arc. It engulfed Bael's arms up to the joints and landed on the ground, burning all in it's path. When it dissipated in a slow, rhythmical hum, Bael screamed at the top of his lungs in unquestionable pain, his arms sizzling and charred. He fell back and scrambled in fear as atop the collosseum was Akihiro, smirking down at his audience "Yo. Not everyday you get to be the hero, right... brother?" Sadow's eyes widened at the sight of his brother coming to his rescue. His once hated enemy, here again. Akihiro turned to Bael and frowned "My my, did I miss? I guess I'm not as spry as I used to be. Hello again, Bael. Long time no see, eh?" Bael choked out "Akihiro... You little fuck-tart! How dare you interrupt my..." His eyes widened in shock down at his arms and he gasped, black blood spurting out of his mouth. Akihiro smirked "Noticed it, have you? You cannot regenerate. Why is that?" His head tilted mockingly as he was joined by his aides. Tristeza didn't take any time for her clone's forms to begin flickering in and out of existance. Tristeza herself using a similiar technique to make herself appear as a clone. The clones and her body's all began shifting around the field with dazzling speed, only appearing once they had stopped in mid-air to evaluate the attack, or to change the eyes of Bael's gaze. All with the aid of speed and Sonido. Bailarin on the other hand soon vanished towards the group. Standing side by side with Tereya, her eyes gone due to the Resurreccion. Her breathing heavy, her stance clear... she was hunched over... claws barely touching the ground, taloned feet clenching the ground. She was lost to the rage. That was the cost of this form... she lost control to her emotions. "Aghh... need... his... blood..." It was a good thing she had learned some restrain and direction. Otherwise... in her past, she wouldn't have been standing side by side with the woman. Her hand would have been extended to decapitate her. Dareba continued to the hold the two, whispering softly. "Choo're famiwy is gonna' take 'em down, no wowwies." Nodding adamently. Adalina just stayed there. Quiet as the grave. Adalina was already comforted by someone. That gave her reason to shift her attention to her father, who lay there alone and....practically dead. Her eyebrows shifted for a more apprehensive expression, her mouth slightly agape. She gently slid out of Dareba's embrace and walked away from the two, head hung. Her gait was slow and steady, and she was once again ignoring the battle as it raged on. All she was concerned about was the life of Nori, the one of two who had been the reason for her existence. Had it not been for him, she would've lost sanity a long time ago. She would've been nothing more than a cornered animal, blind and running forever. She couldn't bear it if something happened to it. She wanted to protect him.... even if the odds were against her. His now animal-like eyes watched her as she approached, like a deer caught in headlights. Though previously, he was at least shifting his head a little to survey the different people taking action, now he was completely frozen; five seconds after Shiro had begun advancing, he noticed her, and ceased all motion and thought processes completely. He didn't know what he'd do once she got to him. It'd probably be dependent on whatever she did. Shade glanced over at Nori, and against the advice of the woman who freed him, walked rather non-chalantly over. "Nori, how're you holding up? C'mon, we need some extra help. You're a valuble part of the team. Moreso than me, even if I still had my powers. At least you can fight Bael of semi-even footing. Me, I'm just usless bagage, if anything." he said, attempting to cheer his comrade up. God, I gotta work on that. Nori ignored the man completely. Who was he? Someone who Nori had talked to possibly only once, and he was here trying to cheer the former Hell-Hunter up? What nonsense. To Nori, he didn't exist. He just kept his eyes trained on his daughter. Shiro continued to steadily walk towards the two of them. However, her widened-eye and insane-looking gaze had directed itself over towards Shade. She didn't bother to hide the predatory defense that reared its head when the man dared to approach her father. She didn't stop walking, either, unafraid of the newfound presence. She would not back down again! Not this time! Especially when her family needed her.... Akihiro glanced at the girl staggering toward the mentally-crushed Hell-Hunter. The aide followed the gaze and asked "Shall I kill her, milord?" Akihiro shook his head, not even bothering to state why he shouldn't. He studied the girl with a profound interest. So weak... So fragile and indifferent... Yet, so endurant. She knows how easy it would to kill her yet she perserveres toward the man anyway. Why? Bael directed a ball of red, destructive energy toward Akihiro. It slammed into the man's chest, blowing a wide hole through it. Instead of blood, however, all of his inside was Mercury. It regenerated quickly and he grimaced toward Bael "Do not interrupt my view." At this, he fired another white beam at Bael's leg, burning it off from the knee. Another loud, choaked out scream was heard from him. How was he doing this?! How could he burn the unburnable?! How could he make an attack that Bael couldn't regenerate from, even within his own realm?! Shade paid Bael no heed. Rather, his gaze was fixed on the child who came ever closer to him and Nori. "Please understand little one, I am not here to harm your father. In fact, I think you're here for the same reason you are, to ensure he is safe. Am I correct?" Hiding in his calm tones was a hint of fear as the young girl neared ever closer. "Plus, as you can see, I am disarmed at the moment. I could not hurt a fly." The girl studied him for a few moments. It would've been considered slightly embarrassing that there was a bit of fear in his voice. However, even if the girl had picked it up, she was far from caring. Once she was standing by her father, she dropped to her knees. She wrapped her slender arms around the man's neck, lifting his own up a bit to support him. Her forehead rested against his own, and she closed her eyes, a single tear falling down her face. But she didn't bring herself to say anything. What was there to say? If there was something, she wouldn't know.... but, at least she could be there for the desolate man at this moment.